Where life will take me
by pronssisadetta
Summary: Story from Sookies POV, taking place couple of weeks after Deadlocked. Eric is gone, and rumor has it, the marriage contracts with Freyda are done. Sookie's life will not be getting easier, that's for sure. Will be including romance, but not sure with who all, yet. Rated M for language and (very) possible future lemons. Spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Story takes place a couple of weeks after Deadlocked. Eric has left, Sookie hasn't seen him after the incident in Alcide's farm, but the rumor has it that the marriage contracts between Eric and Freyda had been made._

_I do not yet know where I'm going with it, but there will be romance in the future, since I'm all about romance. For now it'll only be a Sookie story, and only from her POV. I have always sucked with the multiple POVs._

_All characters belong exclusively to Charlaine Harris, I'm just trying to keep then busy while waiting the release of Dead Ever After._

* * *

I was sitting by the kitchen table, reading a classic book from an old Russian writer, drinking coffee and listening the monitor to catch any voices coming from the nursery. It was Sunday, and bar was closed, so I had promised to babysit for Tara and J.B. so they can have some couples quality time out. God knows they need it, they hadn't been away from the twins since they were born.

I suspected that they won't stay away long, even if they did have some grand plans about dinner and theater. My best guess was, that Tara will either skip the play in whole, or leave at the half time to come to see the babies. Can't blame her, any new mom is anxious to leave her babies, and even if it isn't my first time babysitting, it was the first babysitting her two newborns. It's not like she didn't trust me, she's just a good mom.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. They'd been gone for forty five minutes, and the twins had been sleeping the whole time. This was not going to be an eventful afternoon, which was fine by me. I had too much action in my life as it is. I sighed, envious to Tara. She had everything I wanted; a sweet and loving husband (granted that J.B. isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he sure was loyal) and two beautiful babies.

I stood up, placing a bookmark between the pages, and tiptoed to the nursery. Both babies were fast asleep. Robbie had his little left wist in his mouth, and he was slightly drooling. Sarah looked just as cute, lying on her stomach with her butt up in the air. I stood there looking down on them for God knows how long, feeling this longing. I wanted to hold them, but since I didn't want to wake them up, I backed out of the room.

The coffee on my mug had gone cold while I was in the nursery, so I pured myself another cup from the thermos and continued reading. It was a book about two love stories; one desperate one between a married woman and his lover, and a happier one between two young lovers. I couldn't help thinking that even though I was never married (if you don't count the vampire marriage with Eric, which I don't since there was no proposal, no wedding, nothing), my story seemed always end up some what like the first one.

Deep in my thoughts, I wondered where Eric was right now. It was daylight, so of course he was dead for the day but where? Was he in Oklahoma like the rumor has it? Or was he still in Louisiana, avoiding me? Where ever he was, I didn't care. Sure, I was hurt for him not answering my calls, and telling Pam not to talk to me (I knew that he had, since Ginger told me when I called to Fangtasia and asked to talk to her). He had left without as much as a goodbye. Considering that he is over 1000 years old, he was acting childishly. I got that he was angry to me for using the cluvier dor to save Sam and not us, but it would have been only civil to at least have a decent break-up talk.

Tara barged in about hour and a half after they had left. Sarah had woken up once, briefly, but gone back asleep right after I picked her up. Neither of the babies hadn't had as much as a wet diaper to keep me busy, and I told Tara that as soon as she came in. J.B. came in shortly after. Apparently Tara hadn't bothered to wait for him to park the car before getting off. I smiled. She really was a great mom, though maybe a little over enthusiastic.

I left soon after they were home and I had managed to assure Tara that everything had gone smoothly, and that I could manage longer time with them the next time they needed to get out. I adored those babies, I would gladly babysit for them anytime.

After I got home, I thought about what to do. I knew perfectly well what needed to be done, the task had been sitting upstairs for couple of weeks now. I had been avoiding it the best I could, and tried to do so now, as well. I vacuumed, dusted, cleaned the oven, read and even cut the lawn. I really wanted to sunbathe, but it was too cloudy for that, so I dragged myself back to the house. Knowing what was ahead of me, I took some plastic garbage backs and laundry basket, and started up the stairs.

I hadn't been up there after Dermot left. I had been putting it off, because when I finally cleaned after the guys, I'd have to admit that the fairies were gone from this world, and also that I was once again alone in the house. I had grown to like the company, first with Amelia and Cornelia, then with Claude and Dermot. It now felt lonely in this big old farmhouse. I suspected that the cluvier dor being gone had also something to do with my feeling of loneliness.

I started with the easiest, changing the sheets. I tried to imagine that there was nothing final in that, that I was merely making the bed so that who ever slept in it last could sleep in fresh sheets the next night. That was done quick enough, so I had to now face the more personal stuff. When the guys had left, they took nothing with them. Everything was there, their clothes, their personal belongings, everything.

I decided to go trough the wardrobe first. Everything in there was almost brand new, so I stuffed them in a bag I had labeled "Goodwill". Some of Claude's stuff were kinda high-end designer clothes, but I didn't care. Poor people has every right to dress fancy sometimes, I thought. It's not like I have any use for them.

After the clothes were done, I went through the shelves. Nothing worth of keeping on there, either, so I started up with the garbage back, putting some of the better stuff aside for the Goodwill. There were some books, which I decided to keep to myself. A girl could never have too much books.

Moving to the drawers, which I had saved for the last, I only hoped there wouldn't be anything too personal. I didn't actually want to come across my great uncles adult entertainment collection. To my relief, there was nothing like that in there, mostly socks and underwear. From the bottom drawer, however, I found something that made my jaw drop.

There was a stack of cash. A really big stack of cash. I was quite sure I had never in my life seen that much money piled in one stack. Well, maybe in the movies, but in the real life... Wow. It was a really, really big stack of cash. And they weren't small bills, either.

Just when I was trying to figure out what the hell should I do with the money, I heard a voice down stairs. How could I have been so careless that I had left the door open? My back stiffened, and I reached with my mind. There was a void in there. A vampire, then, and sure enough, it had gotten dark while I was cleaning. I tried to remember which vams had an invitation to my house at the moment, but I wasn't sure. Eric, yes, Bubba, yes, Bill, maybe... But the voice down stair was female's.

I looked around me, saw a pencil on the keep-pile on the bed, and took it. It was sharp and wooden, and that's always a good think when facing unexpected vampires. I started down the stairs, cautiously. Then a female figure came to stand at the foot of the stairs, and I relaxed. It was Pam. Had Eric given her a permission to talk to me? It sure seems that way.

"Well hello there, Sookie. I thought I heard voices up there. We need to talk."

Typical Pam, cutting right to the chase. "What about?"

"I'm here as the new sheriff of Area Five to formally introduce myself. Since you have the areas protection still, I had to let you know."

I was stunned. So Eric really was gone from Louisiana. Of course, it only makes sense that his childe will take his place. Although I was a little surprised that she hadn't gone with him. "So, Eric is gone then?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. He left to Oklahoma last week. Which brings us to the other subject I came her for." She looked at me, and she did look a bit agitated. A lot, actually, considering she's a vampire, and knowing their facial expressions. "I'm to inform you that you are to attend the wedding of the Queen of Oklahoma and her fiance in Oklahoma next Wednesday evening."

* * *

_Reviews, please! I'm already almost done with the second chapter, but I want to hear what you think before posting it. So what will Sookie's reaction be to the wedding"invitation"? What should she do about the money? Will she and Eric get to talk things through? What's Pam planning?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my, thank you all some much for the reviews and and alert and favorites. I honestly did not expect to get such a great reception so quickly!  
_

_From here on out, this story will be rated M for language and later on, some lemons as well. Maybe. We'll see. But language, definitely. I curse like a sailor IRL, and in Finnish the curses are even worse than in English (for real, I've been told that even if you don't understand the meaning, you will get that the word is nasty). I've tried to get most of them out, though._

_And characters still belong to , I'm only guessing what she'll write._

* * *

"What?!" I stuttered. "You've gotta be kidding me?!" There was no way I was going to go witness Eric getting married.

"No, I am not kidding. This is the specific order coming from our King." She sure didn't look happy either.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh, yes, Sookie. I'm sorry, believe me, but you must come." She looked straight into my eyes. "You do not have the protection that Eric provided you anymore, not after you went and cut the blood bond, and after your marriage is now finally over. Anyone can take you now, Sookie, and they will, believe me."

"But what the hell that has to do with me going to the wedding?" I was getting angrier by the minute. Not only did she have the nerve to try and tell me to attend the wedding, now she was threatening me.

"The King commands you to go, and unless you don't, he will make you. Or worse, he will make me make you. He is toying with you, and the better you play along, the longer you can keep your freedom." She looked sad. "The best for you right now would be to be someone's, and soon. Even better if you got pledged and bonded."

"What? No! I most certainly won't!" I couldn't believe she was saying that.

"Sookie, for fucks sake, be reasonable for once in your life!" Pam huffed. "If you had someone to stand between you and Felipe, you'd have at least a small chance of surviving. He isn't like Eric, or even like Bill. He won't be gentle if, or rather, when he gets you."

"So what should I do? Get back together with Bill? Or find some other vamp lover? I'm not ready to move on, Pam!"

"You don't have to. Be mine. Just for the show. Most of us expect it anyway. It is only traditional for the human to move to the childe once the maker is done with them." She had a small and wicked smile on her face as she continued, "I promise I will be gentle."

I felt like I was repeating myself when I exclaimed, "What?! No way!"

"Sookie, honey, you are being an idiot. I am not saying we should be lovers, although I will not resist if you want that." She winked at me and licked her lips before continuing, "I merely saying that you'd me much more safe if we told people that you were mine."

"But everyone will think that we are, you know... intimate." I blushed.

"Well, yes, but this is the best I can offer you, and Eric wishes this also. I an not suggesting the blood bond or anything, just be mine." She looked me in the eyes and raised her perfectly shaped eye brow. "Please, Sookie," she purred.

"Well... Ok, but just for show! No biting, and definitely no... you know." My face went even deeper shade of red as I thought myself in bed with Pam. With any woman, really. Definitely not my way of doing it...

"Fine." She had a little wicked smile on her face, once again. "But we are sharing a hotel room in Oklahoma. Just for show, of course. I've already made the arrangements."

"I. Am. Not. Going." I said between gritted teeth. I can't bare the thought of having to congratulate him. To see them happily together.

"Oh, yes you are, and you are going to be sooo happy for him." She said, with a little treat in her voice. "I only want to keep your ass safe, so please, do not fight me. If you do, I will have to apply force. Either way, you will go to the wedding. It's for your own good."

Ok, I was a little afraid. She meant business. And I knew perfectly well that she would go trough with the threats if she must.

"Fine, but only if you pay for the trip and everything else, and I will not have to talk to neither of them." It was bad enough I had to go AND miss the work for half a week, so I would at least bargain some.

"Ok. Be sure to buy yourself some fabulous gown that will make Eric's jaw drop. Something to flaunt your superb body. I'll pay you back for it after." She winked again and took a slow lingering look from my head to toes. "I've already paid for the flight and the hotel, so don't you worry." With that, she left, handing me an envelope containing ticket to a Anubis Air flight, leaving form Shreveport airport Tuesday afternoon at tree forty.

After Pam left, I retrieved back to upstairs and sat on the recently made bed. Ok, so not I would have to act a lesbian to save my life. Never thought that would happen. At least I had a couple of days to prepare myself. I sure hoped Pam will keep her hands and fangs to herself like she promised.

I felt a little sting in my heart as I thought what she said about my and Eric's marriage. I had never really acknowledged it, at least that what I had told myself. But knowing we were now divorced did still hurt. I couldn't believe it had ended, just like that. He had really just walked away, like it was nothing to him. I tried to hold them, but a couple of tears still escaped my eyes and rolled to my cheeks. With Bill, I at least got to say it was over. We had The Talk. For the first time in my life, really I got the idea of how it felt to be left for another, and without an explanation. It wasn't like it was when Bill went to Lorena, because this time I knew that Eric really was gone for good, to be with another woman.

Just when I had finally recovered and was wiping away my tears and finishing cleaning up the room, I heard again voice down stairs. I thought that maybe Pam had came back, and for sure, there was a void in my living room. I hurried down, but it wasn't Pam I met in the doorway. It was Bill. I stood there, staring at him. What the hell did he want? And as soon I thought of it, I knew.

"Hi, Sookie. The door was open, and I saw the lights were on, but you didn't answer when I knocked, so I came in. I hope you don't mind." He looked a bit sheepish. Damn, I should have remembered to lock the door after Pam.

"No, not at all. I was upstairs cleaning, that's why I didn't hear you knock." I waved him to sit down, and offered him True Blood. He refused, polite as ever, so I sat down as well.

"Sookie, I came since... I don't know if you've heard the news yet..."

"If you are referring to Eric's marriage, yeas, I've hear. Pam told me." I tried to brace myself for the conversation to come.

"Oh. Well, good. Then you probably also know that the two of you are no longer pledged?" He had some hopefulness in his voice, just like I had feared.

"Yes, I know. I kinda figured that would be the case, anyway. He can't keep me once he marries his Queen." I sighed. Of course I had known that for quite some time, but that didn't mean it would be any easier.

"Well, yes. In a normal marriage, maybe he could keep you as a pet, but since the two of them aren't exactly equals, he can't have you." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Sookie, you should really get some protection. Now that you are no longer his, all the other vampires will want you."

"Yes, I know that. I guess you are one of them?" No surprises there. I wished he would just get it over with.

"Ummm... Well... Well, yes. I do hope you would accept my protection and be mine again." There was no mistaking with the hopefulness in his voice this time. He reeked of it.

"Bill, I've told you a hundred times, and I tell you again, I will not be yours."

"Sookie, I will not pretend that I don't want this because I love you, I always have, but right now, I only want to protect you. I'm not asking us to be lovers again," he pleaded.

"Of course you don't." I raised my eye brow knowingly. "But either way, I am already taken. Sorry."

"Sookie, Eric can't keep you anymore, and you know that. You should really get someone else to protect you while you still have the chance." He was annoyed, thinking I still didn't understand.

"I know that, Bill. It's not Eric I'm talking about. You're too late, sorry." I didn't want to tell him who I "belonged" to before I had to. But I sure thought that being Pam's was better than being his again.

"Then who is it?"

"It's none of your business, Bill Compton. I don't see why I should tell you that." I tried to sound as confident as possible, to let him know I won't discuss this any longer.

He reached out towards me, trying to hold my hand. I pulled away. "But Sookie... Sookie, I love you, please let me protect you. I can't if you won't tell me."

"I don't need your protection, I already have one that is just capable enough. Besides, it's getting late, and I have the early shift tomorrow, so I should get to bed." I got up from the chair I was occupying, and took a step towards the door. "I appreciate you offering, I do, but I'm ok, really."

He stood up, reluctantly, and moved towards the front door. "All right. Please, do keep in mind that I'm there for you any time you need me. Any time." He looked into my eyes and rested his hand on my shoulder for a second. I nodded, and he went out. "Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Bill. See you later." I immediately knew I shouldn't have said that, from the glimpse of hope that flashed in his eyes as I did. I shut the door, and after he left, I locked it. I rested my forehead against the door for a while, sighing. Would I ever get rid of them?

I dragged myself to the bedroom, stripped down and put my pajamas on. While I went through my routine, brushing teeth and hair, washing my face and so on, I kept thinking that when I'm finally done with the mess I would be going though with Pam, I would never, ever date a vampire again. And would try to keep away from then when ever I had the chance. With that in mind, I went to bed, angry as hell. I didn't even remember I should be heartbroken for Eric.

* * *

_So, she will go to the wedding. What will come with that? And what will happen when she shares her room with mischievous Pamela? Please review, and I will be posting more soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. Some of you have been wondering why Sookie doesn't simply leave the area. Well, there will be more about that in the later chapters. Also, since someone brought it up, no, this is not going to be a slash. Sookie isn't that kinda gal. I really try to keep it close to canon.__  
_

_All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just guessing what she could write.  
_

* * *

It was the usual lunch shift, the usual customers, the usual orders. Jane Bodehouse turned up earlier than usual, though, only fifteen minutes after we opened. I read a little prayer in my mind that there would be at least one day when she wouldn't show up. She seriously needs a hobby or something. It was not long since she tried to quit drinking the last time, but she always still hangs around in the bar. Not the best place for a recovering alcoholic to hang around.

I was just carrying a pitcher of sweet tea to a group of builders, when a yet another familiar face walked in. This time he was alone, and after looking around to make sure I was working, he sat in one of my tables. After delivering the pitcher, I walked up to him, a bit cautiously, while Sam gave me a grim look behind the bar. I hadn't seen him after the incident at his farm, and I could only guess what he wanted this time. Merlotte's wasn't one of his regular places to eat lunch, so I knew he was up to something.

"Well, hello Alcide, what can I get you?" I asked, trying my best to smile warmly. We hadn't been in the best terms lately, and the fact that Sam got killed the last time we saw, sure didn't help to patch things up between us.

"Hi. Well, I think I'll have couple of hamburgers, and maybe some fries as well. And bring me a pitcher of that delicious tea of yours, would you?" He tried to smile as well, but clearly he hadn't had as much practice as I had had during the years.

"That I will. Anything else?" I just knew that eating was just a cover to talk to me.

"Well, a moment of your time, if you can spare it?" He said, not bothering with the fake smile anymore.

"I'll see to that shortly," I said, and hurried to deliver his order before returning to the other customers. I was doing my best to keep busy so I wouldn't have a moment to talk to him, but eventually there was a quiet moment and he was still there, waiting. Reluctantly I walked up to him and sat opposite of him.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"First of all, Sookie, I am so sorry about what happened at the farm. I never in a million years imagined that something would happen to Sam..." He looked at me curiously. "That sure looked like a mortal wound he had there. What.. how... you did something, didn't you?"

I sighed. "Well, yes, I did. It was a one time thing, Alcide, that's all I'm going to say."

"You two left so quickly we didn't even get a chance to understand something had happen. What do you mean "one time thing"?" He wasn't going to let this go easily. Of course he wasn't.

"I mean, I will not be able to do the same thing ever again. Not even if my own life depended of it. So please, let it go." I didn't want to go explaining about fairy love tokens to a werewolf in a bar full of people.

"So what was it exactly that you did?" I saw this hunger in his eyes as he leaned over to me.

"All I can say, is that I helped Sam. And. It. Was. A. One. Time. Thing."

"Ok, ok, fine. I get it." He looked more than a little disappointed as he leaned back.

"Good," I responded firmly.

He cleared his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Look, Sookie, I... I heard about Eric and... You know. I really just wanted to see how you were coping with it."

"I'm fine." He looked surprised how calm I was with the subject, so I continued, "I've had some time to think about it, even before we actually broke up, so I'm practically over it. I mean, I sure as heck ain't happy about it, but I'm not going to cry over about it."

He looked still surprised, and a little amused. "Well, that's the spirit. No use to worry about one lousy vampire." He saw the look on my face, and hurriedly continued, "I mean, a girl like yourself, you'll find a great man in no time." His expression was nothing if not certain.

"Yeah, sure I will." I laughed and waved it off. I couldn't help but think that he meant a certain great man sitting at the table with me, so I just couldn't help but listening his thoughts a little bit. And sure enough, he was thinking about us, about should he try to ask me out. But before I had a chance to freak out about it, he thought that it was too late for us to be ever a couple. My mind wondered back to the last time he had sat in this bar, and we had hat almost the exact same moment looking at each other. He looked even sadder now that he had then.

"Alcide. I am just as sorry about it as you are." I said with a low voice and touched his hand briefly.

He smiled at me sadly as he got up. "Too much happened since then, right?"

"Yeah." It was all I could say. He paid for his lunch, told me to keep the change, and left without a further word. I remained sitting, collected my thoughts for a moment, and then walked to the cash register. Sam was there, and even if neither of us said a word, we knew it was a time for one more talk. We made sure that India was ok by herself for a moment, and went back to the office.

"I heard what you talked about with Alcide," Sam started as soon as I had closed the door behind me. He half-sat on the edge of his desk, folded his hands to his chest and looked at me expectantly.

"I knew you would. There's no escaping from the shifter hearing, now is there?" I tried to joke. He didn't come along. Ok, I knew this talk was coming eventually. I've had some reasons to keep the details about the cluvier dor from Sam, but it seems, I won't be able anymore.

"Sookie, you promised to tell me about the cluvier dor. It's been weeks! I died, for fucks sake, don't you think I deserve to know how you brought me back?" He looked plain annoyed as he said it.

"Yeah, sure you do, you're right. It's just, I don't know how to put it." I sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. "I don't understand it fully myself, either."

"Well, maybe you should start with what the hell is the cluvier dor?"

"It's a powerful magical object fairies used to give to their loved ones." I felt like a student teaching another.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but, like, how does it work?"

"It grants you one wish for behalf of yourself or a loved one." Something flashed in Sam's eyes as I said that. "But you must be careful what you fish for, otherwise you can chance the course of the world."

"One wish?"

"Yes, one wish." I looked him in the eyes. "I did good with mine, I know that. Besides, I relieved to get rid of it, really, now I don't have to worry about it anymore.

"And it has to be for someone you love?" He had curious expression on his face.

"Yes. As I told you, Eric expected me to use it to save our relationship, since he was my love." I felt a little anger towards Eric as I said it. I knew he was testing my love with it, I was pretty sure that a vampire like himself could have figured out some way to get away from the marriage if he had really wanted to. I did love him, I really did, but Sam was my best friend, and I couldn't even imagine a world without him in it. I just had to save him.

"But you used it on me, instead."

"Well, yes. It was far better use for it, in my mind." I would've been awfully selfish of me if I hadn't saved Sam's life when I had the chance, so that I could have saved my own relationship.

"So..." He couldn't say it, he just stared at me. First I didn't understand, but then I got a glimpse of his thoughts.

"Oh, Sam... I didn't... You know that I... Sam, I love you as a friend." He had a look of scepticism written on his face. I didn't know what to say, I was completely flabbergasted by his conclusion, so I stood up, hurried to the door and before I left the office, I blurted out, "I need at least the next three days off to go to Oklahoma. You know, the wedding. I'm sorry, but I just found out last night that I have to go."

Sam didn't say anything, nor did he follow me to the bar. I was relieved. I had no idea how to cope with all these men. Had it been this confusing before I started dating Eric? I couldn't remember. In under twenty four hours, I've had to deal with my ex's wedding invitation, Bill's declaration of his undying love, and now the were and the shifter in under half an hour.

Rest of the shift I spent avoiding Sam and chatting with Jason and his wife-to-be, Michele. They invited me to their place later that evening to barbeque and talk about the upcoming wedding. At that was one wedding that I actually was waiting to attend.

* * *

_Oh, boys... What do you guys think about Sam's conclusion? And should Sookie and Alcide try to make it work? Please, indulge me with your reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for the feedback._

_You are absolutely right, Sookie's dating pool is terrible, at least at the moment. Lets see if we can find someone else to hook her up with...  
_

_The world and the characters of the SVM's and this story belong to Charlaine Harris. I only toy with them a little bit._

* * *

After my shift ended, I fled from the scene as soon as possible. Cowardly, I know, but I really just didn't feel like confronting Sam right now. I had enough on my mind with the break-up and all. I promised myself to talk with him after I came back from the wedding. That also gave him time to think things through. After all, he had also just lost his girlfriend, and even if Jannalynn hadn't been the sweetest girlfriend ever, he was bound to feel the loss.

I drove to Wal-Mart, making a mental list about the things to buy. I was planning on making a salad and maybe some dessert for tonight's barbeque at Jason's. I smiled to myself as I thought about their upcoming wedding. They were a great couple, no doubt about that. Not counting my brothers ex-wife Crystal, this was the longest relationship he'd ever had, and the healthiest one, also. I really liked Michele, much more than I'd liked Crystal. She made Jason truly happy.

As I pulled up on the Wal-Mart parking lot, I thought about all the happy couples around me. Even the store and it's parking lot seemed to be filled with them, and their little children. I sighed, wondering if whether I was ever going to find the man to spend the rest of my life with. I had thought Eric was it, at least until I found about the arrangements Appius had made. He had been the man for me, for a while.

I wondered if Eric was happy with Freyda. They do seem like a good match. I never fully understood why he had loved me, since he loves power and he wanted to live forever. I was never able to give him no more than maybe sixty years, tops, and I was fairly sure he wasn't going to be there when I got old and saggy. And he was never going to give me children.

There was a stubborn lump in my throat, and I swallowed, trying to get rid of it. There were kids all around me, everyone else were making new life but me. And let's face it, I've noticed my biological clock ticking away for a while now, and even the thought of Faye de Leon and her litter of kids didn't make it go away anymore. As I watched a single mom walk by with her son, I thought about the women who had children all by their own. You really didn't need a man to start a family, now did you?

After I got home, I prepared the food for the evening as quickly as I could, and got to my computer. Quick search gave me a couple of spermbanks right in the area, and I spent a while learning about them. Wow, you really could choose right about everything what there was to choose about the father. I toyed with a thought about choosing someone who looked like Eric, but quickly forsake it. That wasn't going to help me get over the break-up, now was it.

The treatments were kinda expensive, though, and I really didn't have that kind of money to spend. Except... I got nervous instantly as I came to think about the money I found in the drawer upstairs. I hadn't decided what to do with them, so I had just left them there. I knew that they can't stay there forever, though, so I had to figure out something. The money could be dirty, or it could simply be that the fairies didn't trust a bank to keep their money safe. Claude did seem to make fairly well with the club.

But it still wasn't my money to spent, even if the fairies were gone forever from this world. Should I turn them in to the police? I thought about a baby again, and felt longing. If it was my money, I would be using it right a way to get a child. Just so happens, it isn't. I needed a lawyer's advice. I snorted, thinking how my usual lawyers face would look when I told her about my fairy relatives leaving to their own realm and leaving their money to me. I doubted she would understand. But there was one lawyer who certainly would. So, I needed to contact my sponsor. I typed a brief e-mail to him, explaining the situation. If anyone could advice me, he was the man.

I realized how late it was, and I really needed to get going. I quickly changed my outfit. It was fairly warm evening, and the day had been uncomfortably hot, so I decided to go with a light blue dress with yellow and purple flowers, halterneck and buttons on the front. After strapping on some simple black sandals i hurried to the car. While I drove to Jason's place, I wondered how hard it would be for me to raise a child on my own. Even if I now were a part-owner on the bar, and I made more money, I still weren't the richest girl in the town. I was fairly sure I would manage, though.

Jason was already firing up the grill when I arrived and Michele was with him. I went straight through the yard and gave them both a quick hug before taking the food I had prepared to the kitchen. As I came back outside, I wondered what my bridesmaid's duties would be. Michele had asked me a couple of weeks earlier, but we still had not talked about it, and the big day was getting closer and closer by the minute. They first had thought wanted the wedding to take place this same week, but fortunately Michele's sister wasn't able to attend then so they forwarded the date to be on Friday next week. I had never been in too many weddings, and now I had two upcoming. Not that I wanted to go to the other one.

Michele was great for Jason. Just to look at them too together made me envious. It was all so care-free and easy in their relationship. I imagined them living in the house for the rest of their lives, having kinds, growing old together. Jason would bring her flowers on their anniversaries and he would be a great dad to their children. As I watched them, I realized then, that I really didn't want to have a child alone. I wanted a husband and a family. I wanted someone there to hold my hand when I gave birth to our child, and I wanted to watch the kids play at the yard with their father.

I wasn't much of a company that evening, and after the dinner by the bond and the necessary wedding talk was over, I quickly left. I went straight to bed once I got home, even if it wasn't that late. I rested on my back, wondering how our lives would have been if Eric would be human. We could have had kids and got married, like for real married, in a church and all. We could grow old together. Somehow I drifted to think how it would have felt like to actually make babies with Eric. That was the one area in our relationship where we never had any problems in. I finally drifted to sleep with the memories of Eric's body on mine.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Next day, Oklahoma. Please let me know what you think, review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, it's finally time to go to the wedding. I've been writing like crazy for few days now, since I have my fall break and nothing to do for a whole week. So I'll be spoiling you now, don't get used to it._

_I know there are some readers who dislike all kinds of girl-on-girl activity, so I have to warn you: there will be some in this chapter, mild, though, but still. I hope you-all won't be too upset about it. I repeat, this is not going to end up being slash. I don't write those.  
_

_ Thanks again for the reviews and all, they are like crack to me. You've had some excellent points yet again. But don't you just hate it when you can't reply to the guest reviews. They always seem to say something I'd like to reply to..._

_I still don't own the characters, Charlaine Harris does. The plot is all mine, thought._

* * *

The morning started with packing. I had absolutely no idea what to take with me, since Pam really hadn't told me what to expect. I tried to remember what kind of outfits I had needed the last time I'd attended to a vamp wedding, and then started packing. Since it was only going to be three days, including this, the actual wedding and the trip back, I didn't have to back too much. Still, I didn't have the evening gown to wear at the party, so I had to leave soon to have the time to shop at Shreveport. Tara didn't quite stock the kind of dress I had in mind.

I cursed in my mind that I couldn't ask some hot hunky guy to come with me as a date. Although, I suspect that Eric would see right through that move anyway. Only guy that I could hurt him with would be Sam, and I had a little nervous giggle by myself just by thinking how Sam would react if I asked him to come as my date. Ok, maybe not, not after what happened yesterday.

As I went through my jewelry box in a serch for something silver to take with me (just in case), I found the bracelet Jason gave me for my birthday, the one that had belonged to my gran. I came to decide, that the dress I would buy would have to be one that went with the bracelet. I packed it gently, and after that I was ready to go.

The drive to Shreveport was a little trip down the memory lane. How many times had I driven there to see Eric? Too many to count, that's for sure. Now, I realized, I would never go there to see him again. He no longer was the Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5. He no longer lived (or unlived) in Shreveport. I would never again call to Fangtasia to talk with him, or make out with him at his office. Had I finally grasped that, the reality hit me hard. After the wedding, I would probably never see the gorgeous viking again.

After realizing that, I actually found myself wanting to attend the wedding. We had never said goodbye, and I knew I needed the closure. This would be it. Nothing says "we're over" better than watching him marry someone else.

I pulled in front of this shop Tara had once mentioned, and since then, I had driven by multiple times, but never once had I went in. The gowns on the window were amazing, and the prizes were even so. Like Pam had said, I needed something to make Eric's jaw drop, and if there was anything that would do that, it would be in this store. If I couldn't have him, at least I could remind him what he is missing. I took a little moment to breath and calm my shaking hands after the emotional roller coaster I'd just had, and then entered the shop.

It was generally hard to find clothes that fit my curves, but the shop's owner was a real pro, and she soon found me the perfect dress. It was light golden satin, bias cut, so it fitted me perfectly. The bodice had ivory beading on it, and the front was really low-cut. A couple of years ago it probably would've bothered me, but after wearing similar necklines around vamps often enough, I finally found myself pretty ok with it. And girls _should _flaunt her assets, right?

After purchasing the dress (and trying my best not to think about the prize, even if I knew Pam would pay it), I ate a quick lunch and drove to the airport. It was awfully hot day, and I felt my makeup melting away when I dragged my back from the parking lot to the terminal. I missed the AC already, and I couldn't wait to get on the plane.

The terminal was equally hot, and even more uncomfortable since the air inside didn't move even a bit. I cursed Pam while getting the airport routines done, since she had left everything to me to handle, even herself and her coffin. Damn, she is sneaky.

When I finally got in to the Anubis Air plane, I started to wonder not only why we had to travel so early, also, why we had to travel _today_. The wedding was tomorrow evening, and we would have had plenty of time to travel tomorrow as well. I got a bit grumpy for having missed one day of work for nothing, and glared at Pam's coffin. She would have to answer some questions when she wakes up, and she'd better give me good ones.

I knew that since I would be spending the next three days, or nights, actually, with vampires, I'd better take a nap while I could. One thing was for sure; Anubis Air wasn't meant for the comfort of humans. The seats weren't actually the best place for a nap, and I gave a second glare at Pam's coffin, this time an envious one. Not that I wanted to sleep in a coffin, but I was quite sure it was more comfy than the seat I was occupying.

I managed to get some sleep eventually, and when we arrived to Oklahoma City, I felt somewhat refreshed. My neck was stiff, though, but that didn't come as surprise.

The taxi drive to the hotel was delightfully uneventful, and I took the opportunity to admire the city, as it was the first time I ever visited it. The sun was getting low, and I figured I'd have just the time to shower and get dressed before vamps would get up.

We were staying at Oklahoma City's newest and fanciest vampire hotel, Coffin quarters (the owner had to be a vamp, no human would name the hotel like that and live to see another day, although the vamps seemed to appreciate the irony). Unlike the previous vampire hotels I had visited, this one was extremely modern, almost too modern for my taste. Anything that was possible to computerize, was. There wasn't a single living (or unliving) person at the reception, just a computer system. I stared at it, bewildered, not knowing what to do. It seems they expect me to check myself in, although I didn't have a faintest clue how. There wasn't anyone at the whole lobby to ask about it, either.

I stood there, baffled, and started reading the instructions from the screen. To my surprise, they weren't so difficult after all, and with few minor mistakes, I managed to log myself in. I received two room keys and the instructions on the screen to find the room (4th floor, at the end of the corridor), and took off. I found the room easily enough (really minimalistic and neat, only furniture being a wardrobe, queen sized bed and two fragile looking nightstands and a podium for the Pam's coffin, which had already arrived), and set out to execute my earlier plan.

The shower was just as high-tech as the reception (and the elevator) had been. Luckily there were instructions on the wall, so it didn't take too long to figure it out. I barely needed to touch anything, which was cool, and I could pick out music that I wanted to listen while showering. Soon enough I was loudly singing along and enjoying the shower's massaging feature to relax my stiff neck.

I must have taken longer in the shower than I had realized, because when I finally turned it off and turned to grab my towel, I found Pam standing behind me, filing her nails and grinning victoriously. I swear I blushed from head to toe just then, and I reached for the towel quicker than I've ever had. "What the hell, Pam!"

"Just as superb as I imagined." She leaned lazily on the door frame. "I thought for a while about joining you, but decided only to watch this time."

"Oh shut up! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, I don't know, about three minutes. By the way, you really can't sing." If she grinned any wider, I swear, her face would rip.

I tried to calm myself, since I knew that my being upset would only make her happier. "You know, it isn't really lady like to peep."

"Oh, sure I know. I just don't care. I'm done with being a lady, it's so boring." No wonder she always sounded bored.

"Well, you should know you are in the danger of getting staked if you continue to do that with me." I smiled and winked, just in case.

"But Sookie, it's only reasonable that I know how you look naked, just in case someone asks. You are supposed to be mine, you know." She said with the most perfect pokerface.

"I have a feeling this won't end here…" I muttered, and walked by her to get dressed. Luckily she didn't push it by following me, but let me get dressed all by myself. While I buttoned my blouse, I remembered what I needed to ask her. "By the way, Pam, why did we have to come already today? We would have had plenty of time to come tomorrow."

She came out of the bathroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. I was a bit bothered that the room we were sharing had only one bed, although I knew that Pam would probably be sleeping in her travelcoffin. It still was an uncomfortable image in my mind.

"We came here today because our beloved King requested it. He says that he wants to make sure you are well rested at the party, but I greatly doubt that's his real reason. He probably just wants to have time to make sure you are here."

"Oh, right. And here I was, thinking you just wanted to share to room with me for one extra night." I teased.

"Well, that's definitely a plus side." She said, looking a bit devious.

We spent the evening chatting about this and that, and what's to come. It turns out, Pam really isn't any fan of Freyda's, and we spent quite some time bad mouthing her. After that, Appius got his share of the load, also. It was quite nice, and I came to think that being "Pam's" wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was a great friend, and one of the very few vampires I actually trusted.

There was a knock on the door, and before neither of us had the time to open the door, or even get up, we heard a key being used. Pam quickly grabbed me and pulled me to her, giving me one very passionate, long and confusing kiss. I was stunned, but after a second I decided that it was best just to play along. After a moment, Pam "realized" that someone had come in, and acted surprised. I was with no difficulty acting embarrassed.

It took me a while to recognize the vampire standing at the door. My first thought had been, since the intruder had used a key, that they would be staff, but after a little observation I realized who it was. Last time I had seen him was after the party at Eric's house, the one that ended with a trip to the police station. It was Felipe De Castro's assistant, Horst Friedman.

He stood there, at the door, absorbing the sight. I was there, nearly sitting on Pam's lap, panting for breath and blushing like an idiot, and we both had Pam's lipstick all over our mouths. Pam's fangs were out, and she looked at Horst like he had just interrupted something important.

"I am sorry ladies, but the King asked me to make sure you have settled in, and to ask if you needed anything." He said, after he realized he had been staring.

"We are quite fine, thank you." Pam said, and I nodded vigorously. Pam gave me a hungry look, and I blushed even more, if possible.

"I see. Well, I will leave you to it, then." He said, and gave us both equally hungry look before closing the door.

We listened for a while (or rather, Pam listened) to make sure he really was gone, and then she said: "Sorry, I had to, just in case." She gave me a toothy grin, not looking even a little sorry.

* * *

_How many of you knew she was going to do something like that? Well, that was the first (and last?) girl kiss for Sookie, I wonder if she liked it.. But seriously, next chapter will include some guys, too._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, your reviews have been great, thank you all!_

_BTW, gosh it's hard to write about hot southern summer when my own toes are freezing. Finnish autumn, gotta love it. It it chilly and wet and goes on forever. And also, I really have trouble grasping the US measurements. Metric system all the way! I try to avoid using any of them, though._

_This is the longest chapter by far, I just couldn't resist, I had to add some more of the mischievous Pamela. I simply adore her. So yeah, there will be some interaction between the girls in this chapter also, but not to worry: I promised you some guys, and I will deliver you just that._

_Even if I really want to, I do not own the characters, Charlaine Harris does. And she has done amazing job with them._

* * *

I had gone to bed soon after Horst had left, since I really didn't feel like talking to Pam anymore that night. She understood that I was embarrassed and let me have my own space. She went down stairs to take care of some business, and she had been really quiet when she had come back before sunrise, since I hadn't heard anything. I woke up around one at the afternoon, and I remembered the kiss immediately, feeling shamed yet again.

I went down for breakfast (in this hotel, you can get breakfast about any time of the day), and tried to avoid the fangbangers while I did. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. After taking down two cups of coffee and some croissants, I felt almost human again. I really didn't have anything to do before I had to get ready for the wedding, so I wandered around the hotel. I soon found a nice spa from the second floor, and after a second of consideration, I entered. After kissing me without my permission, the least Pam could do is to pay for my pampering.

It was amazing. In four hours, I got manicure, pedicure, waxing (outch), back massage, facial and had my hair done for the night. I would have gotten a makeup done as well, but my face felt so amazingly fresh after the treatment I didn't want to ruin it just yet. I felt so good and relaxed, that when I got back to our room after the nightfall I forgot to be neither mad nor ashamed. Pam raised her perfectly shaped eye brow when I entered, so I explained her where I'd been. Instead of being mad, she looked amused, and simply said: "That's my girl."

We started to get ready briefly after that. I took the bathroom for myself and carefully locked the door, since I didn't want Pam peeping at me again. I took more time with my makeup than usual, since I really wanted to stun Eric with how I looked. My hair already looked amazing, falling to my left shoulder in soft loose curls and matching the style of my dress perfectly. It even had some pearls it. I added some perfume, my gran's bracelet, small ivory clutch and the highest heels I'd ever worn, and exited the bathroom.

Pam was sitting on the bed, already done (it probably didn't take too long with vampire speed), looking perfect in her soft pink chiffon dress with her hair pulled up to a bun. She raised her look from her cellphone when I entered, and sniffed the air. "Looking just as amazing as I expected. Eric will be so sorry. I noticed you are wearing the perfume I gave you for your birthday." She stated.

"Um. Yes. It was perfect for this occasion, thank you." I told her. "And you look nice, also."

Pam actually had something resembling a sincere smile when she thanked me. I slipped my room key in to my clutch, along with a lipstick and a little silver necklace, just in case. When we were waiting for the elevator, something occurred to me. "How did Horst have our room key?" I asked Pam.

"Felipe's child owns this hotel. I suspect he gets about anything he wants in here." Pam said grimly.

"Oh. Well, good to know. Next time someone comes knocking, I'll at least be prepared." I said, and glared at Pam.

"Oh, honey, don't be such a sourpuss. I know you liked it." She said grinning and stepped in to the elevator.

"Pam, I really do prefer boys."

"And I prefer girls, but that doesn't mean I don't sometimes welcome some chance."

"Well, I haven't had enough of the men yet. I promise to let you know if I ever do. But until then, keep your hands, fangs _and_ lips to yourself."

"I promise nothing," she said, and when we entered the hotel's ball room, she made quite a little show about grabbing my butt.

"Pam!" I exclaimed, and blushed yet again.

"Oh darling, no need to be embarrassed with that fabulous ass of yours." She said, grinning widely yet again. She really was testing my nerves every time she could.

The ball room was crowded already, even if the ceremony wasn't due to start in over an hour. I looked around, trying to find someone familiar that I actually like. The room was really big, and there were tables on both sides of the room, a podium at the front and a dance floor at the middle. Some of the people were already sitting at the tables, but most were wandering around, having small talk.

I recognized a tall blonde figure not so far from where I was standing. Eric looked amazing in his tuxedo, his long hair braided skillfully. He was talking with the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington, and it seemed that he hadn't yet noticed my arrival. I stared at him, and was surprised to find myself not feeling heartbroken at the sight of him. I actually didn't feel bad at all, only a little plaintive, if that.

Still, I didn't feel like talking to him, so I turned around, and my eyes met a familiar pair of pansy purple eyes across the hall. Happy to see someone I knew and liked, I smile at him broadly. I hadn't expected to see him here, but of course it only makes sense for him to be here. He was arranging the event, obviously.

Quinn came to me with what seemed to be only a few large strides, smiling even more broadly than I had. "You didn't call me."

"Nice to see you, too. What?" I said, confused and glad at the same time.

"You promised to call me and tell me what you ended up doing on your birthday, but you never did." He said, not quite managing to suppress the laughter in his voice.

"Oh, that. Well, I only said that I'll maybe call." I had completely forgotten about that, and I felt a bit bad. There had been so much going on in my life.

"Nah, it's ok. So, how did you celebrate? If you don't count the will making"

"Well, I had surprise party thrown for me, I went to see some gran's friends, and fought with the groom of the evening." I said the last part little grimly.

"Sounds nice, except for the last part." He looked at me thoughtfully. "Actually, how come you are here? I mean, you couldn't make me come to my ex's wedding, like, ever."

"All thanks to the lovely king of Nevada. It seems he thinks I'm his new toy." I said tiredly, lowering my voice in the hope of no one else would be listening.

"I see. So, do you have anyone to shield you from him?"

"Well, Pam is trying, and taking advantage of teasing me while at it." I said, laughing a bit.

"I didn't know you liked girls." Quinn said, bluntly. I liked how straight forward he always was. I had forgotten that about him.

"Well… Yeah…" I whispered to his ear. "Actually, I don't. It's just for show."

"Oh. I see. Well, I have to say, you two blonde lookers should get any man in the room fantasizing to get to participate in a threesome." He said, laughing, and made me blush, _again._ Even if I do have fairy blood, I was still raised as a human, and it seems I never get used to how freely supes talked about sex.

Just then, I felt someone was staring me. "Eric is looking at us. I think he is dreaming of ripping my head off." Quinn looked down at me. "It seems he isn't quite done letting you go."

I didn't know what to reply, and I didn't have the chance, either, as Quinn looked at his watch and told me he had to start preparing the ceremony. We agreed we'd talk more later on, and he hurried to the podium.

I looked for Pam, and wound her sitting in a table close to the podium. We would have excellent view over the ceremony. I felt Eric's stare following me the whole way to the table. I wondered if his soon to be wife was offended.

The ceremony was pretty much like the one I had witnessed in Rhodes. Although, this time Eric was the groom, not the priest. Quinn was wearing almost exactly the same genie-like outfit he had the last time, and I couldn't help but admire his muscular chest. He hadn't gotten any less attractive since I last saw him like that, that's for sure.

The speech he made was pretty much the same as last time, also, he asked for every ones attention and announced that the ceremony would take place in couple of minutes. Pam grinned at me when she caught me gazing Quinn. "I see someone has gotten over Eric."

"Just appreciating the view." I grinned and turned facing her. "But seriously, I am over Eric. At least I think I am. I didn't feel like jumping him the moment I saw him."

"Good for you, girl." Pam looked slightly surprised. "You don't have the eternity to move on like he has."

"I know that, thank you." I said a little venomously.

Just then Quinn announced that the wedding begins, and we turned our attention back to the stage. There were Eric and Freyda, wearing the familiar elaborate costumes I'd seen at the previous wedding. Eric looked odd in the robe, not at all like the man I used to sleep with. I almost didn't recognize him. Freyda, on the other hand, looked just as beautiful and proud as before. I felt a little envious. She'd never get old and saggy, but I would. She would stay just as perfect until her final dead. I shook myself and quickly focused back to the event in hands.

The setting was the same as the last time, with the ankh and all, but I noticed that the ceremony was slightly different. Clearly this wasn't the wedding of two equals like the wedding of Mississippi and Indiana had been. Eric was expected to act submissively, and he had to pledge loyalty to Freyda. I also noted, that this marriage wasn't for hundred years like the marriage between the kings was. Apparently Freyda could keep him just as long as she wanted. I could see that Eric wasn't happy about that. I felt a small sting on my conscience. If I had used the cluvier dor like he had wanted, he wouldn't be there right now. But still, I have to admit I was a little gleeful. Now he would get to know how it feels to be the pet in a relationship. I certainly knew how that felt.

After the ceremony, Pam stated that she was starving, and took off to meet the row of willing donors. I never quite got how anyone would like to stand there and offer themselves to be a vampire's lunch, but there they were, a whole row of them. I checked their minds, and willing they sure were.

An orchestra started playing, and some couples were already heading to the dance floor. I watched Freyda pull Eric to dance. She had a wide smile on her beautiful face, but his expression remained blank. _Oh, come on! You just got married to a beautiful and powerful woman, it can't be that bad! _I thought. I felt awful watching them, so I quickly turned my gaze away. I looked around me, but there really weren't anyone I cared to talk with. Even Russell Edgington had vanished. He was kinda nice, for a vampire at least. I was just wondering if anyone would notice me leaving, when there was broad naked chest there, right in front of me.

"Care to dance?" I tipped my head back to see his face. Quinn was still wearing his earlier genie-outfit, and smiling warmly at me.

"Sure, why not." He helped me up, and led me to the dance floor. It was quite funny see him act like a perfect gentleman, when he was half-naked in the middle of vampires dressed to impress.

"You look absolutely divine tonight, Sookie."

"Um… thanks. And you look just as good as you did the last time I saw you in that outfit." He laughed at what I said, but then looked at me seriously.

"About Rhodes... I'm still sorry about the way you heard about me and my family. I should have told you." He shifted uncomfortably, but there really wasn't anywhere he could go since we were dancing. "I actually thought that you already knew, since you hang around with so many Weres and all. And when I realized you didn't… I just didn't want to ruin what we had going on. But I guess I did anyway."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I gave you a good chance to tell me. Sorry." I looked straight in to his purple eyes, and we both were quiet for a while. He was a really good dancer, and I had no trouble following, not even when my heels were so high. He held me firmly but gently, and the heat of his hands through the thin fabric of my dress felt great. I had forgotten what it felt like to be held by a Were.

As the song went on, I tried my best to remind myself why I had broken up with this amazing hunk. Ok, yeah, he had gone to save his family without saying a word. But after we'd broken up, I had actually gotten to know the King of Nevada myself. I kinda saw now why Quinn hadn't had a choice. Felipe really knew how to tighten the noose when he wanted to. He had also been secretive, but hell, aren't we all? I mean, think about all the stuff I had kept from Eric, and what he had kept from me!

I recalled the conversation we had had on my birthday. I wanted to ask whether he had found Frannie and how his mom was doing, but I didn't want to break the silence just yet. I heard him smell my hair, and felt a little tingle down my spine. There had always been this amazing chemistry between us. Even when I was sure there would never be anything between us again, he was attractive as hell. I shook myself mentally. He has a kind on the way. There is no way I was going to break a family just because I wanted to rip all the remaining clothing off this man.

Fortunately, the song ended, and Quinn had to get back to his duties. He led me back to my table and kissed my cheek lightly before hurrying off. I felt like an electric current had just passed through me, and felled to the chair behind me. Just when I was planning on leaving the party the second time, another man walked up to me.

"Nice to see that you found the time come, Miss Stackhouse." The accent was just as annoying as it had been the previous times, and I instantly put on the fakest smile I got.

"Pleasure to attend, my King." Felipe was wearing similar horrible cape he had on the first time I met him. _Like a tiny Dracula wannabe_, I thought to myself. He was staring at me like I was a huge piece of Caroline Bellefleur's famous chocolate cake, and it made me a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"Oh, yes. I find the vampire customs always so interesting." I managed to keep my pokerface. I must reward myself with some treats after this.

"Well, isn't that nice." I envy the vamps, they always have the most perfect pokerface.

"It's so great for Louisiana that Pam stayed behind and continued Eric's work as the Sheriff. I would have missed her greatly."

"Oh, you would have?" Now Felipe looked a bit annoyed. I started to wonder that maybe I was playing a bit too dangerous game here. "Miss Stackhouse, now that you are no longer bound to your overly protective former Sheriff, I would like you to visit my Nevada mansion some time."

"Sookie won't go anywhere without my permission." Pam's voice was chilling. She had appeared out of nowhere, and was now bowing in front of the king in the most elaborate manner.

"Ah, how nice to see you too, Pamela. Well, naturally, as her Sheriff…"

"Eric passed Sookie to me, my King." Pam said and wrapped her arms around my waist. "She is mine."

"Oh. I see. How traditional of him." Felipe looked at me, and I felt like a toy that was passed on when the kid no longer wanted to play with it.

"Yes, indeed. Sookie, my dear, care to dance? Excuse us, my King." Pam asked, and led me to the dance floor before I had the chance to reply. "I told you he'd be trying as soon as he had the chance." She said as soon as we were out of Felipe's earshot.

"Ok, yeah, you were right."

"It's always nice to hear that." She led me through the floor in a breathtaking rate. "By the way, it sure was fun to watch your little dance with the hunky tiger. Not that I usually care for the furries, but he sure is yummy."

"Don't I know that."

"Well, based on the expression on your face when he is near you, you sure do. You know what was extra fun? Watching Eric look at you two." Pam smirked playfully. "The poor thing couldn't take his eyes off you."

"You should think he is busy enough with his new wife." I said, and peeked over Pam's shoulder. There he was, staring at us as we spoke. I quickly lowered my gaze.

"You would, wouldn't you? It seems you have something she doesn't."

"A pulse?" I said, and yawned. "Gosh, I'm tired. Do I really need to be here anymore?"

Pam stopped to her tracks there. "No. You should go to bed. I have some boring vampire politics to attend, and I won't be able to watch over you, anyway."

"Ok, then. Not that I need any watching over…"

"Oh, sure you don't. Now, get going." She gave me a gentle but showy kiss on the cheek before letting me go.

I wandered out of the party as quickly as I dared, and took the elevator up. I felt a bit nervous for being in the room alone, knowing that Felipe had the key. But there really isn't anything that I could do about it, so I just pushed the thought aside and hoped for the best. My feet were aching, and I reminded myself to never wear these heels again. They looked amazing, and made my legs go on forever, but I still appreciated a comfy pair more.

I got off the elevator on the 4th floor, and started to walk towards the end of the corridor. Usually there was a carpet on the corridors of the hotels, but here they had shiny stone floors. My heels were making _tittup_ sounds in the quiet hall, and I felt tempted to take them off so I wouldn't make such a loud sound. Just before I reached my door, I heard the elevator doors open. I thought nothing of it, but then someone grabbed me forcefully, and pinned me to the wall right next to the door.

* * *

_Care to guess who? Please review, and I'll be posting more really soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_If the last chapter was the longest so far, this will be the shortest. I felt it needed to stand alone.__  
_

_I own nothing but the plot. All the characters belong exclusively to Charlaine Harris._

* * *

I was pinned against the hotel's wall between two large, cold arms. I paniced, and my first reaction, of course, was to get myself free, so I tried to bend down to escape. I got stopped with a rough kiss. By a very familiar and passionate kiss. Eric. For a few crazed seconds I let my self melt into his arms and kissed him back. His cool lips felt so wonderful and familiar, and my arousal started to build. But then, realization hit me hard. I pushed him back with all my strength, and luckily he did move. I would have had no chance to get him move on my own.

"Eric! What the fuck?! You just got married, for crying out loud!"

He just stood there, his stunning icy blue eyes blazing.

"You were the one that left me, you have no right to kiss me like that!" I yelled at him, and hit him to his arm with my clutch.

"Oh, did I, Lover? And here I was, thinking that it was you who chose the _shifter_ over me." His voice was cold enough to make ice cubes. He still didn't move, just stood there staring at me.

"What? No!" I never thought that Eric would think it like that. "Sam and I are friends. I saved his life because he is my _friend_." I snorted. "Clearly you have no idea what that means."

"You had the chance to save us, and you didn't."

"How could I? I had the chance to save a man's life. I am not that selfish, Eric, and you know it." I suddenly felt extremely tired. I let myself slide down the wall in to a sitting position. "Besides, I know you could have stayed with me if you weren't so darn proud."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" It was a tad bit creepy that he did nothing but stand and stare.

"The Eric I know wouldn't let someone push himself around like this. It's quite obvious that you only wanted to get back to me for not doing things like you wanted." I sighed, and decided to finally take the damn heels off. It seemed we would be here at least for a while.

"I had no chance, Sookie!" He nearly yelled at me. "Everything's so easy for you and your fancy fairy ass, you have no idea how it's like to get stuck with this. You always have someone to take care of you. I would have gotten rid of the contract Appius made if I could have. I have no desire to be anywhere near that woman."

"Oh sure, 'cause she is so revolting and all. There is no way a man with your libido would want to be with a woman like her. Especially when you take her wealth and power to the count as well." I snorted, and continued to struggle with the straps of my shoes. "And don't you dare to say I've had it easy! I fucking get dragged in all kind supe bullshit all the time, and I'm quite sure I have not asked for any of it!"

"She isn't you, Sookie." He grouched above me, ignoring completely my last remark. "That's the problem. She is not you, lover." He closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. "It's so lonely to wake up in a house that doesn't smell like you."

For some reason, that only made me even angrier. I stood up, and looked down at him. "If you really love me, then you should've fought for me, _lover_." My voice trembled when I continued. " I do love you, but I'm done with all this, Eric. I am done with all the secrets you kept from me, with all these accusations you are now pouring on to me. I am done with doing things in your way, like you want them done. You fucking bloodsuckers have brought me nothing but misery. And _don't you dare to call me your lover never again._" I stepped to the door, used the key and opened it. Eric still hadn't moved. "Goodbye, Eric."

After I closed the door, I half hoped he would follow me through it and somehow make everything ok again. Watching him like that had made my heart ache. Obviously I wasn't over it just yet. I did still love him, even if he made me angry as hell. I hoped that all this was just a bad dream, that I would soon wake up in my bed and everything would be fine between us. My only consolation was the fact that I did get my closure after all.

I stripped down, amazed that for once my dress was intact after a party with supes. I was feeling completely numb, and washed my face and teeth. I didn't care enough to bother with pajamas, I just fell in the bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Sookie continues to run away from arguments. But that's just how she is. Now, was it fair from Eric to throw this at her now there is nothing to do about it? Please, review. I have the next chapter all ready and waiting, I just want hear what you guys think first._


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, the interaction between Eric and Sookie really had the reviews rolling. :D Like in every real-life break up, the friends of the couple have divided in two camps: pro-Sookie and pro-Eric. I personally love them both, but I just don't see them being together in the end. But, don't worry, this wasn't the last you will read from Eric.  
_

_All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I would steal them if I could. I would like to have couple of the hunks to share my bed with… ;D_

* * *

I woke up quite early that morning. I first wasn't even sure if Pam had come back, but I assumed she had since her coffin was closed. I laid on my back for a while, and thought about last night's events. When I got to the part when I had gotten to bed, I realized I still wasn't wearing anything. I only hoped I had been fully covered when Pam had returned.

I got up, and went to the bathroom to get showered. My eyes were red and puffy and hair was a mess, since I hadn't done a thing to it before going to bed. I took a long while to brush it after shower, but I still didn't quite get all the tangles out. I decided to get dressed before finishing with my hair. I had had enough with formal wear for a while, so I slipped into a short denim skirt and a bright red tube top. I was just about to pick up my brush and get back to work with my tangles when there was a knock on the door. Puzzled with who it could be, I went to open it.

Quinn stood there, all six and a half feet of him, looking sheepish. "Good morning, Sookie."

"Oh, um, morning." I sure hadn't expected him. A quick mental check made sure he didn't think I looked like the mess I was, so maybe the shower had actually worked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw Eric come after you last night, and you didn't answer the door when I knocked a while later." He looked down to his feet as he said it.

"Oh." Well, didn't I just sound intelligent and all. "Um, would you like to come in?" I stepped back to let him enter. Sure, Pam was probably in the room, but she was dead for the day. I assumed she wouldn't mind.

"So, did he reach you? Are you ok?" He really did sound concerned.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him. "Eric wouldn't hurt me. He just… wanted to talk."

"I see. Good." He hesitated for a while before continuing. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Actually, I would. Have you eaten breakfast already?" I picked up the phone (high-tech as hell) to call the room service.

"No, I haven't. I was going to get something to eat after I'd checked on you."

"What would you like?"

"I am not going to let you pay for my breakfast." He stated firmly.

I laughed at him. "Oh, I'm not paying for it, Pam is. So please, stop being suck a dude, and order anything you like." I gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oh! Well, she is in for a surprise. A guy of my size does tend to eat a lot." He said, grinning as well.

"Well, then we'd better order a lot to eat. What do you want to have?"

"Well, bacon would be nice, and some toast. A lot of both. And… I don't know, what will you be having?"

"I was thinking of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a lot of coffee. Maybe some fresh fruit… Oh, and some strawberry yoghurt!"

Quinn laughed. "Ok, make it double on the pancakes and coffee."

I ordered the breakfast, and asked Quinn to sit down. I realized then, that there is nowhere else to sit than my unmade bed. I felt a little embarrassed, and quickly threw the bed spread over the messed sheets. He sat down at the end of the bed, and I sat next to him, continuing to brush my hair.

We talked about this and that, waiting for the food to arrive. I hadn't eaten anything after the last breakfast, and all I could think about was food. He watched me while I combed my hair and I could hear him think how good I looked the few times my arm accidentally brushed his. I think he actually talked about something while we did that, but I was way too occupied with his thoughts to pay attention. I sure didn't feel like a beauty. I was relieved when the room service knocked on the door, delivering the food. Since there wasn't anywhere else to eat, either, I set the huge tray of food on the middle of the bed, and we quickly dug in with great appetite. The pancakes were amazing, and I stuffed my face with very un lady-like manners. Quinn didn't seem to mind at all, though, he took care of his bacon with similar appetite. Not a single word was spoken while we ate.

After we were finished, I stretched myself down on the bed and rested my back against the headboard. Quinn leaned to his right arm and took more comfortable position on the foot of the bed. "So, you wanted to talk about Eric?"

I told him what had happened last night. Quinn was a really good listener, and I found myself pouring my heart to him for hours. I hadn't talked to anyone about how I really felt about all of this all, about Eric and me, about dating vampires, about dating in general. I even told him about the incident with Sam.

"Well, some guys do have difficulties being friendzoned by an attractive women." Quinn said and laughed a little. "I've experienced that difficulty myself." He had a puzzling look on his face for a while.

"Yeah." I realized how long I had been blabbering about myself. "How about you? How's your life going?"

He looked a bit grim. "Well, to be frank, not too great. It's been nearly month since I've last heard from Frannie. I'm really worried about her, I hope she won't get in any trouble."

"Aww, Quinn, that's terrible." Quinn had practically raised his sister, so I could only imagine how it must feel to loose contact with her.

"Yeah. And mom isn't getting any better, either. This is the last event I'll be doing for a while, I'm going to take some time off to take care of her." He lowered his gaze. "I think she won't have too long to live anymore."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't a fan of his mother, and I knew she was hard for him to cope with, too, but she was still his mom. Since I didn't find anything to say, I just hugged him. He was so warm and the way his muscles moved when he moved his arms was… Oh, get in the focus Sookie, you're supposed to be comforting him!

I had a flashback of last night, and remembered something. "How are Tijgerin and the baby?"

His back stiffened when I mentioned the Were-tigress's name. "She is fine as far as I know. The cub is due to born around New Year's Eve. I haven't seen her for a while."

"You mean you two split up?" He had told me that she wouldn't have him around to raise the cub, but I had thought they would go the pregnancy through together.

"She dumped me as soon as she was sure she was pregnant." He didn't look at me. "It's quite clear why she wanted me in the first place."

"What a bitch!" I burst out before thinking.

"But I'm done talking about her. I never actually fell in love with her. I only regret I can't be there to raise my own child." He had sadness in his voice.

"That must be terrible." I thought about the family I wanted to have, and how it would feel to have a child and never get to know them. "I am so sorry, Quinn."

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong. I will find someone that actually wants to have me around to raise the kids, some day." He had a crooked smile on his face. "At least now I have done my 'responsibilities' for my race."

"That's one way to look at it." I sighed, and then confessed. "I really should stop dating vampires before I get too old to have kids. I've always wanted to have a family, but that is not gonna happen as long as I go out with the dead guys." I laughed a little. "At least you date the right kind of girls."

He laughed as well. "That is one way of putting it." He looked at me thoughtfully. "You have great guys all around you, the only thing you need to do is to pick. I can't be the only living guy you've ever been with?"

"Well, no, you are not. But they never work out. Humans are way too much to deal with so they're out from the picture. Sam and I never worked out because I just can't stop thinking of him as a friend. The Shreveport Weres… No way. I did have this one night thing with this one Were guy, Preston, but I haven't seen him since.

"I thought you don't do the one night stands?"

"I don't. I thought it would be more. But never mind, it was ages ago, before I started dating Eric."

We were quiet for a while, before Quinn asked. "Have you ever thought of leaving Louisiana?"

"Yeah, I have. I just can't. Bon Temps is my home. My family history is there, all my friends are there, along with everything else I love. I can't imagine myself living in anything else than my gran's house." I looked at him in the eyes. "I am not just going to run away, no matter what. I will fight to stay in my home.

He simply nodded. We talked a while about our dreams and stuff, before Quinn realized he would have to get going. He got up from the bed, and I immediately felt lonely. I went to hug him before he left, and felt the familiar tingle when I touched him.

"I'm glad we can be friends, at least."

The room was so cold and lonely after he was gone.

* * *

_Ok, I admit, this might slip in to being a Sookie/Quinn story. Maybe. I hope no-one is too mad about it if that's the case. I haven't completely forsaken some other options, but anyone who has read my profile knows I have huge crush on the Tiger. He is going to play a part on this story in the future, that's for sure, but I'm not sure yet what that part is. I know many of the Sooric fans must hate it, but really, if she can't have Eric, then she should have someone equally as hot.__  
_

_Please, review. I have the next chapter half written already, but I won't be posting before I hear from the readers first.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Your reviews have been interesting. Thank you, all of you. I really do appreciate it, even if it is critique. Hope I'd get even more, though. ;)_

_My holiday is sadly over now, but I think I'll have more free time now than I had before. So hopefully I'll be able to post about once a week. It seems the winter is coming (Game of Thrones, anyone?), since it's sub zero degrees today. Of course, I didn't put nearly as much clothes on as I should have.  
_

_Well, I guess everyone who reads fanfiction knows what it means. No, I do not own the characters, just the plot._

* * *

Since I'd spent most of the day with Quinn, I didn't have to wait too long for Pam to wake up. I spent the time reading a novel. The flight was scheduled to take of two hours after the sundown, so that this time I didn't have to travel alone. The sun was going to rise soon, so I started packing to get ready to leave as soon as possible.

This was the first time I got to see Pam awaken. It was like someone had clicked a switch, she was out of the coffin in seconds, looking perfect, as always. I couldn't help but feeling envious. I would never look that good two seconds after waking up. Even her hair looked amazing.

She inhaled deeply, and raised her perfectly shaped eye brow. "Sookie, why does it smell like there has been a big cat in the room?"

"Well, Quinn stopped by." I blushed a bit. Of course that was the first thing she would notice.

"I see. Did you enjoy his visit?" She gave me very meaningful smirk over her shoulder and then turned to check herself in the mirror.

"Yes, I did. It was nice to spend some time with a friend." I zipped my pack closed, and looked at her. "Do you need to pack, or can we leave?"

"Just a sec. I need to collect some stuff." Pam was like a tornado going around the room in vampire speed. Suddenly, she was right there before me. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Who?" I wasn't sure if she was talking about Quinn or about Eric. Either way, I didn't quite know what to say.

"For Quinn. You sure looked at him like you did. Yesterday, while you danced." She looked at me knowingly.

"Ermm… I don't know. I still love Eric, and I haven't felt a thing towards Quinn in ages, but I have to admit I did feel something earlier today." I confessed and took a quick glance at Pam to see her expression. It was neutral. "I don't even know if it was just the hormones or what."

"Well, I sure don't understand why you didn't fuck him. It's clear to anyone that you desire each other, and it's not like there is something or someone stopping you." Leave it to the vampire to appreciate a random fuck-buddy.

"I don't just jump straight into bed with everyone I find attractive. Besides, he has a baby on the way."

"So?" Pam looked as bewildered as a vampire can look. Not much, but still. "What has that to do with anything?"

Suddenly, I didn't know what to answer. We remained quiet for the drive to the airport, and it wasn't until we were in the plane, seated, when Pam opened her mouth. "What happened with Eric after you left the party? I saw him coming after you. Well, everyone saw. Freyda was furious." I can imagine she was. And for good reason. I know I sure would have hated if my new husband went after his ex in the middle of our wedding.

"He pinned me to a wall, kissed me and blamed me for dumping him for Sam." I sighed. "Then I told him I was done with him and that he should have fought for me if he really loved me so much."

"Oh, you morons!" Pam huffed, and looked at me angrily. She is scary even when she isn't angry, so now I really didn't feel like sitting next to her. "Why did you two have to do this so fucking hard for yourselves?"

"Hey, I haven't done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, shut up! You had the chance to stand by him and fight, and you ran. You could have kept him, but you decided to start testing him."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" I was starting to feel like slapping her. People around us were staring.

"Well, yours as much as his. I admit, Eric is a fucking jerk. He has had weeks -months even- to talk to you, but no, he has to go and get married first, and then he comes to tell he loves you and all that crap. Fucking idiot." It was rare to Pam to talk like this about his maker. For the first time, I understood that she had actually cared for our relationship.

"I couldn't use the cluvier dor to save us. Not when Sam was dying." I whispered, knowing she would hear me just fine.

"I'm not saying you should have. It was cowardly of Eric to expect that. Sure, it would be nice to have magical solution for every problem, but he has done pretty well for the last 1000 years without any fairy magic. I'm sure you two could have figured it out... But you should have fought this together, not fight each other." Pam looked at me, and there was sorrow in her eyes. Not thinking, I leaned in to hug her. She stiffened at first, but then hugged me back.

"I know. I was just so angry at him for keeping things from me. If he had talked straight to me for once…"

"Yeah, he is a total ass. I told him that like ten times a day."

For the rest of the flight we talked like two school girls. It seems that a little argument really purified the air between us. I realized that Pam was right. I should have fought for, not with him. I felt terrible. Just before the plane landed, I asked her. "Do you think there is any chance for me to get Eric back?"

"Not unless you kill Freyda. I would be glad to assist." She gave me a grin and a wink.

"Yeah, that would be something. I haven't gone for the royal before, it would sure be a nice challenge." I snorted.

"Well, let's try to keep an open mind for it."

We departed soon, and I drove home. I felt closer to Pam than I felt for most of my human friends. I couldn't decide whether that was good or bad thing. As I drove towards home, I thought about all the things that had happened. I found myself wondering, whether Pam was right about Quinn.

Once I got home, I unpacked and felt awesome when I hanged the evening gown in my wardrobe. It was the first time I got to bring one home from my trip unharmed. The one I had worn at New Orleans hadn't quite made through the bloodshed, and the one I had bought for Rhodes had gotten destroyed in the explosion. I took a moment for just admiring the gown.

After unpacking, I showered and decided to check my emails before going to bed. I was really anxious to know if mr. Cataliades had replied. He had, and he seemed to think that in these circumstances, "finders keepers" applies. He didn't think that the money was from illegal origins, and since the Fae wasn't getting back any time soon, I should keep it. I didn't quite know if I liked the resolution or not. I decided to take the money to bank first thing in the morning, and put it in my savings account. At least it would be safer there than in the drawer up stairs.

After eating some yoghurt and brushing my teeth, I went to bed wondering how long the money had been in the drawer, and how much was there, exactly. Unsurprisingly, I dreamed about money that night.

* * *

_I don't know about you guys, but I just love Pam. I wish Eric had listened her advice more in the past._


	10. Chapter 10

_Again, thank you all for reviewing and and adding the alerts and favorites. It's nice to know people likes to read my story._

_Special thanks to murgatroid-98 for hinting me about US banking procedures. Luckily, in this case we live in a fantasy world. ;)  
_

_I have no claim towards the characters or the world. They are all property of one Charlaine Harris._

* * *

The morning was nice and peaceful, and I took a while sitting on the porch drinking my coffee. There was a beautiful doe right at the edge of the forest, and I made sure to sit still so I wouldn't startle her away. She didn't stay there long, but I enjoyed every minute watching her moves. I sure hoped this wasn't the calm before the storm.

Eventually I had to go back in and get going. I packed the money in to a pack bag, since I really didn't feel comfortable to carry around a suitcase full of money. Rather, it would have felt way too corny. I was too nervous to eat anything, and I had hardly slept, either.

I drove to the bank as soon as it opened, just so I would get it over with as soon as possible. The clerk behind the counter had been in the same class with me, and he was one of those who really had made my life hard at school. But this was a small bank, and I'd just have to deal with him. His thoughts about me haven't gotten any nicer during the years, it seemed.

When I opened the bag to show him the money I wanted to deposit, he was simply astonished. He immediately thought that that could not possibly be coming from a legal source, but luckily he decides that it's none of his business. Since the vamps came out of the coffins with their centuries old wealth, the banks had been forced to chance their procedures with big deposits. I no longer had to fill out the forms about where the money was from. It had been fortunate, since I kept getting big checks from the vampires and I really didn't want to make a number about how exactly I got it.

However, I got the feeling that soon the whole town would know that Sookie Stackhouse has money. The clerk liked to talk, and his wife was one of the biggest blabbermouths in town. I could hear him thinking about who would be interested to know, but I decided not to care.

It took him a while to count the money, and I almost fell from my chair when he told me the total sum. It was almost 80,000 dollars in there. I managed to stutter my savings account details, and signed the paperwork, although I felt like throwing up on the desk or fainting.

I felt a little better after I got out of the bank and had some fresh air. I had no idea what to do with the money, I hadn't thought about it any further than this. I sat in my car for a while, shocked. When I finally realized how much the clock was, I managed to drive to work.

I stuffed the bag into my locker, and tied the apron on. Just when I was about to get to work, Sam gabbed me and I had no option but to make a scene or follow him to the office. I was preparing myself for about anything to come, but luckily he made it easy for me.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I don't know what got into me back then." I knew he meant the last time we talked. "I guess I'm just not over Jannalynn yet, and I..." He looked at me sheepishly. "Please forgive me?"

I was so relieved. I had really been worried about this conversation. "Of course I will." I said, smiling, and hugged him.

I was just about to get to work, when Sam continued. "How was it in Oklahoma?"

I gave him a quick overlook about what had happened. Sam looked grim.

"So you and Pam, huh? Are you sure that's wise, Sookie?" He sure wasn't happy about it.

" Well, it's either her or any other vampire that wants to have a piece of me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He took a little pause. "I don't get it, why do you stand this? You could just leave and go somewhere no vamp knows what you are." He looked sad when he said it.

"I'm not like you Sam. I can't just leave everything and go. This is my home." I sighed. "All my friends and family are here. And my history, the good and the bad. I'm not going to run away, I'm going to stand and fight." I knew just how corny it sounded, but it was the truth.

Sam just nods, and we both get to work. Kennedy was working the bar, so Sam was doing some paperwork at the office. India was the other waitress working shift. I greet both her and Kennedy, but she barely greets me back. Kennedy looks just as flabbergasted as I was. Usually India was such cheerful and polite.

I noticed her looking at me venomously from time to time, and since I had no idea what I had done, I decided to take a little peek into her head. I was astonished with what I found out. She was angry at me for dating Pam. She thought I had no right since I had never shown any interest towards women before. Apparently she had overheard a piece of the conversation between Sam and I, and made the connection.

I had had no idea that she even had been interested on Pam. Suddenly, I remember this one conversation we had a while back. It was about dating vamps, she had wanted to know what it was like. I wondered if she had had a crush on Pam then, and that's why she had asked.

Not knowing how to bring the topic up without telling her I had probed around in her head and hurting her feelings, I decided to let it go for a while. At least I now knew what I had done. I just hoped I would soon get a chance to talk to her.

I went to see Tara at her place after my shift. Actually, I really just wanted to see the baby, but Tara was always happy to have me for a visit. Really, I'd checked how she felt. Apparently after the twins had born, she wanted to spend even more time with her friends.

She had started to work again. She only did short shifts couple of times a week, but still, I thought she was in too much of a hurry. She was also working out like crazy to get her body in the same shape it had been before the pregnancy. It had only been three weeks since the twins had born, and I feared she was stressing herself to much.

Their babysitter, Quiana Wong, came to open the door to me. She had Robbie in her arms, and she smiled brightly when she saw who it was. "Hi Sookie! Tara isn't home yet, but she should be here any minute. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine." Quiana has been working for their babysitter ever since the twins had born, and at first I felt a bit awkward around her. She is a psychic, you see. But now I really do admire and respect the girl. She was good with the kids, and seemed to cope well with her gift.

Soon Tara came home, and we sat a while in the living room, just chatting. It was nice to have a normal evening with a friend. With supes, things are never normal. I held both of the babies for a while. They were growing so fast, it was amazing. Every time I was near them, however, I felt the longing to have a child of my own.

It was getting late, and Quiana was leaving, and I decided to leave the same time she would. I hugged Tara goodbye, and then I was on my way. When I passed Quiana on the doorway, or hands brushed briefly. I could hear that she had a vision about me. I waited until we had closed the door, and asked her what it was about. I kinda didn't want to know, but then again, it was annoying to know that someone knew something about me that I didn't.

"Oh, nothing much." She said and smiled. "You're going to have an unexpected visitor soon, and you won't regret it at the end."

* * *

_Those of you who don't know, Quiana appears in the shortstory: If I Had A Hammer. I don't actually remember whether Sookie could hear her thoughts or not, but for the sake of the story, she can now._

_Please, review.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the review's and all. I wont be able to post a new chapter next week, since I'm out of town. But I will post one extra long after that, I promise._

_You all know I don't own the SVM characters. I did include one of my own in to this chapter. You will be seeing more of her in the future._

* * *

The rest of the week went peacefully. I didn't receive the visitor Quiana had foreseen, and I really wasn't looking forward to that. If you didn't count India's sulking, everything was nice. Too nice, perhaps, since things never stayed nice in the weird world I had been pulled into. So, I waited for something to happen.

Sure enough, something did happen on Sunday evening. I had been home for couple of hours after doing some social visits, going to the library and shopping my groceries. I had a nice quiet hour of reading, and then there was a knock on the front door. I sighed and put the book down.

As I expected, there were three voids at the front porch. I really didn't feel like opening the door for whoever they were, but they knew I was home anyway, so I'd better just go and see. Reluctantly I slid the bookmark in place and got up.

Pam being here wasn't a great surprise, but the others I hadn't expected. There was Felipe De Castro, the king of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas, in all his glory. Next to him, stood an unfamiliar tiny Asian female vampire. She was wearing very tidy pinstriped pantsuit and a make–up to go with it, and the left side of her head had been shaved bald. Yet, she still managed to look very geisha-like.

The king and the tiny geisha had clearly arrived in the two-seated sports car parked on my driveway. Pam, on the other hand, looked like she had run all the way here. Her shoes were muddy, and her hair was a bit ruffled. And she was clearly pissed off as hell.

"Miss Stackhouse, it's lovely to see you, as always. I am terribly sorry to stop by unannounced, I really don't have any excuse." Felipe was smiling very politely, yet his eyes remained cold.

"Oh, I assure you, it's no trouble." I smiled back widely, but made a number out of closing the door behind me. Not in a million years was I letting them in. As he said, the visit was unexpected. Plus, I would have to be insane to invite this particular vampire in to my house.

"May I introduce my new representative in the Louisiana are. She is replacing Victor, since he is nowhere to be found." Yes, he sure isn't. We all know why that is. "This is Chiyoko."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded to her. The vampire barely noted me, she looked bored.

"She will be placed in New Orleans, but I presume you will be seeing her more in the future." Felipe had really smug expression on his face. I sure hope this one will behave better than Victor had, although I highly doubted it.

"Um, excuse me, I don't understand. You didn't just drive all the way out here to introduce us? I mean, I'm not even a vampire." He was up to something. Thank God Pam was here.

"Well, I really do like you miss Stackhouse, so I just wanted to include you. Also, I'd like to invite you to stay at my estate in Las Vegas." Well, that was straight forward. Or was it? Vamps are never this honest.

"I don't know if I can quite make the time, Your Majesty, since I already had to take time of work for the wedding." And also, I'd rather die than go there.

"Oh, it's no rush, whenever you have the time." He gave me a grin, and his fangs popped out just a little bit. Yuk. That's too straight forward for me. I had thought that Felipe was polite and well behaved. I guess I was wrong.

"I forbid her to go without me. She is my pet." Pam spoke out for the first time.

"Oh, naturally, my good sheriff."

"My king, in no offense, I have been waiting to get this human for myself for years. I really don't feel like sharing her at this point." She wrapped her arms around me, and continued. "You can have her when I'm done with her." Her fangs were out as well. She didn't even look at me, and she held me way too roughly.

"Oh, please, I'm no one's property! I am not yours to pass along when you feel like it!" I wriggled away from her grasp.

"Yes, you are. Eric gave you to me, and you agreed. There is no going back." She still didn't look at me, and although I managed to get away from her arms, she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Oh fuck you. If I want to go stay with the king, I will. I won't be asking your permission." Now she finally looked at me, and even though her expression was nearly blank, there was some fury in it.

All three of the vampires gave me a laugh, and Felipe looked at me, amused, before talking to Pam. "I will wait, for now." Then he started towards the car.

The new vampire, Chiyoko, talked for the first time. Her voice was very child-like. "Miss Stackhouse. The king and I will be needing your services as a telepath soon. We will be in touch trough your sheriff." She gave Pam a look of dislike before getting to the car with her king.

After they had drove away, Pam spoke. "It would be so much easier to keep you safe if you didn't pull that 'no one owns me' crap on me before the ones I'm trying to protect you from."

"Oh screw you. What was that about needing my services?"

"There is a conference coming on. I believe it will be held in Salem, Oregon. You have been informed about the four areas, right? This one is Narayana's summit. They want you to come along like you did with Sophie-Anne at Rhodes." She let go of my arm and started to explore her shoes. "Damn it, these are ruined. They really were great pair of pumps, you know?"

I really couldn't care less about her shoes. "Oh great. So I'll have to skip work again. You do realize I'm a partner now, I have responsibilities?"

"It's not me who is telling you to go. I'm just the messenger."

"When is this summit, anyway?"

"It hasn't been decided yet, but quite soon. I will tell you when I get confirmation about the time and the place."

Pam left with no goodbyes. She just disappeared in a second. I had always hated that. I stood on the porch alone for a while, wondering if the vamps and other supes will ever let me live a normal life.

When I opened the door to go inside, I remembered what Quiana had said. I hoped this wasn't the visit she had been talking about. I sure wasn't glad right now. However, she had said "'in the end'. Hopefully Felipe would at least pay me well, otherwise I just don't see it happening.

* * *

_Review, ok? I want to read lots and lots of feedback when I get back home._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry, it took me even longer time to write than I suspected it would. I'm the kind of person who can't say no, so I am yet again busy as a bee. We have this huge fashion show project coming up, and somehow I found myself running the circus, along with my regular studies, and other crap. I have spent the couple of days locked in to a studio running photo shoots. It's crazy fun, but exhausting._

_Anyway, I managed to get something out eventually, and I try not to promise anyone anything anymore (yeah, like thats gonna happen…) Hope you guys haven't forgotten the plot just yet._

_BTW, I figured out why I sometimes spend ages going through vocabularies. It's because the word I am looking for does not exist in English. It seems we have lots of untranslatable words in my native language, some of them listed here: 2012/11/14/into-the-words-finnish-and-untranslatability/_

* * *

Not including the king's visit, rest of the weekend went uneventfully, and I had the time to think about things. I guess I had no other choice but to go to the summit in Oregon. With Sophie-Anne, I had got to choose, or at least they gave me to illusion of choosing. I found myself liking the old queen more and more every time I had to deal with the new king. I wouldn't be that lucky with Felipe, it seems. He would insist, and make me if he had to.

I tried to remember the last time with Sophie-Anne and her crew. The Rhodes summit hadn't been that bad, if you don't count the forced bloodbond with Eric, the assassination of a witness, the bombs and the fact that I got the FBI after me because of what Barry and I did back there. Ok, it wasn't a nice trip, but after what happened with the fairies, everything else seemed a bit tame.

I would go through with this. And this time, I would know to be even more careful than before. Felipe won't have the chance to get me. I am not the same naïve Sookie I used to be some years back.

Monday morning, I had scheduled a shopping trip with Michele. We were off to buy some wedding supplies, and to collect our outfits. It took quite some time to collect all the stuff we needed, even if their wedding was going to be low key. It seems the bride always finds some small thing that would make the day perfect.

We had a nice lunch in this little bistro. Michele, however, didn't seem to have the appetite. She had been pretty quiet the whole time we were shopping, but now she finally spoke. "Sookie. I don't know if I can go through with this." She was looking a bit green when she said it.

"Of course you can!" Great, this is just what I needed, a bride with cold feet. It's like I didn't have enough to worry about. I resisted the urge to look into her head. That is always just plain unfair.

She was quiet for a while. "You know that I'm a bit older than Jason. I ain't getting any younger. What if he regrets this in couple of years? He is so used to having young and good looking girlfriends."

My jaw literally dropped. Oh, come on! "Of course he won't! He loves you, Michele. He really does. And age isn't an issue anyway. Trust me, I know. For crying out loud, I've dated vampires, and they never get old. They still seemed to want me, knowing that my boobs will droop eventually." I tried to laugh about it, to brighten her mind, although I have to admit it was sour subject for me. I rarely talked about that side of dating immortal to anyone.

Michele brightened up a bit. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I've never seen Jason happier than now when he is with you. Don't you forget that."

After eating the lunch, we headed to collect her dress and pick out mine. I didn't feel right having an official bridesmaid's dress, but Michele insisted on it. I have to admit, that I was excited to be a real bridesmaid for the first time. I had only once stood up to replace one missing girl at Halleigh's and Andy's wedding, and it had been quite tricky to get me into someone else's dress.

Michele wasn't a fist time bride, so she hadn't picked a white gown. Instead, she had gone for a simple but elegant pearl gray strapless dress. It was knee length (smart, since the party would be held on their backyard. Long dress would have been unpractical) and had a gorgeous sweetheart neckline and draped waistline. She really looked amazing in it, and I made sure to tell her that. "Listen, when Jason sees you in that dress, he won't even remember there is such thing as age difference, let alone care." I said, laughing.

We got her dress packed and ready to go, and we joined our forces to pick out something for me and the other bridesmaids. Michele found the perfect dress soon enough, and I agreed. It was a very light mint green chiffon dress with one strap and draped top. It went nicely with her dress, and it was actually comfortable to wear. We also picked out shoes, ending up with white wedge sandals for both the bride and the other girls. They would be more practical on lawn than any other heels would be.

After the shopping spree, I took a quick trip home to leave the outfit and to chance into my work clothes. This was unusually busy night for a Monday, and we all had our hands full. I was working the same shift with India again, but even she seemed to forget to be jealous of me with all the work at hands.

A little after dark, however, the bar door opened, and in walked Pam. She was pretty as ever, this time she was wearing light blue full skirt and white sleeveless blouse. She looked like fifties housewife, although quite young one.

She walked past the couple of tables on India's section, and came straight to the only available one on mine. India gave me a jealous glare across the room. I quickly hurried to greet Pam. I wanted her to state her business and get out as soon as possible, and then leave. There were some FoS guys in the bar, and I didn't want any trouble.

"Hi, Pam. What do you want?" I was being a bit blunt, maybe, but I wanted to make clear I wasn't feeling like playing with her. I tapped my feet expectantly.

She gave me a charming smile. "I just came to see my pet." She purred. Clearly on the teasing mood, this one.

"I'm rather busy, Pam." I gave her a meaningful look.

"I noticed. I also came here to give you pay you back for the dress you bought." She took a check out of her purse, and handed it over. To be honest, I had completely forgotten the whole thing, with Claude's money on my account. Pam had signed the check with way too much money, but I didn't care.

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Have you thought about the summit?"

"What is there to think? I assume I have no option but to go, knowing Felipe. Just make sure to negotiate a good deal for me. If I have to work for that asshole, at least I want him to pay for it a good deal." It had been a while since I've heard Pam laugh so hard. I could feel India's glare on me, although it wasn't even flirty kind of laughter, it was cold and cruel. I got goosebumps, even though I knew she was on my side. I sure wouldn't want to be her enemy.

After a little chitchat, Pam left. Luckily she didn't push the boundaries this time by toughing me. India had defeated look on her face. I sighed, and decided to tell her what exactly was going on with me and Pam, even if I had to tell her I'd read her mind. Not the same night though, since she left as soon as she could, and I didn't get the chance.

When I got home, the only thing in my mind as to get to bed and sleep. Unfortunately, there was someone sitting at my porch, waiting for me. I recognized the shape of my ex boyfriend before I even stopped the car.

I walked to the porch to open the door, and he cut right to the chase. "So, you're Pam's now?" His expression was blank, but his voice told a different story.

* * *

_Yeah, I know I promised you an extra-long chapter, but this just seemed like the right place to stop. Didn't want to ruin it. We will be getting back to business soon, I promise. I just want Sookie to have the kind of life she has in the books, rather than giving her a romantic scene after another like some fic-writers do. I am nothing if not realist. We Finns aren't known to be too romantic. :D_


End file.
